Terdiam
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Miyuki tidak sadar.


Sawamura, kau selalu menghabiskan uangmu untuk membeli sebuket bunga mawar merah. Kelopaknya kau cerai berai dan kau tebarkan kepadaku secara sembarangan. Apa kau tidak melihat kalau aku kesal melihatmu begitu? Buang-buang uang hanya untuk membeli bunga dan ujung-ujungnya kau buang. Lebih baik kau tabung untuk menikahi Haruno. Sebentar, kalian berdua benar-benar pacaran bukan? Lalu Wakana bagaimana? Apa sudah diklaim Kuramochi? Kau tidak cerita lagi.

Padahal aku penasaran.

Tapi aku sering melihatmu duduk di kafe atau kedai bersama orang lain. Kadang hanya berdua, atau berkelompok. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sendirian intinya. Kau benar-benar orang yang membuat semua orang terpancing untuk berkenalan denganmu ya.

Benar-benar Sawamura.

Dan kenapa bahasa matamu saat itu mengatakan kalau kau sedang tidak menikmati obrolan yang terasa menyenangkan? Apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? _Pitching_mu? Biaya kuliah? Asmara? Atau kau bertengkar dengan seseorang?

A, kau selalu bertengkar dengan siapa saja ya. Tapi tidak pernah aku lihat kau bermusuhan dengan mereka. Mungkin caramu berkomunikasi dengan mereka adalah saling berteriak ya. Beda sekali kalau denganku. Nadamu santai dan kalem, sisi Sawamura Eijun yang tidak dilihat orang-orang.

Apakah itu artinya aku spesial?

Kalau dipikir, aku merasa spesial kalau di dekatmu. Kita mengobrol tanpa kehabisan topik. Latihan sampai tubuhku sakit semua. Dan bertengkar sampai menarik perhatian orang-orang.

Apalagi kau seenak jidat memakai bantal kesayanganku tanpa minta izin. Dasar anak kurang ajar. Tapi anehnya aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Tidak ada gunanya juga memarahimu juga kalau dipikir, kau keras kepala sekali, sangat malahan.

Kapok aku berurusan denganmu. Capek jiwa dan raga bisa-bisa.

Hei Sawamura, hari ini kau kelihatan aneh. Tumben murung. Apa kau terkena trauma lagi? Lemparanmu mengarah ke lawan di momen krusial? Atau terkena _home run_ berturut-turut?

Sebentar, kau sudah berhenti bermain baseball kan. Lalu kenapa?

Aku tahu, kehabisan stok buku bacaan kan? Tapi di sudut rak masih banyak komik dan buku yang terbungkus plastik rapi.

Sakit? Kondisimu segar bugar juga. Malah kemarin kau pesta _yakiniku_ bersama Tanba-_san_ dan Nori.

Nilaimu anjlok sampai harus remidial? Tunggu, Sawamura Eijun kalau sendirian menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar, dia sudah tidak bodoh lagi.

Lalu kenapa ya? Aku tidak paham sama sekali.

Dan kenapa kau memakai jas formal serba hitam? Apa ada acara khusus yang harus kau hadiri? Kalau memang iya, harusnya kau tersenyum. Kalau tuan rumahnya melihatmu merengut begitu, bisa-bisa kau diusir sebelum diperbolehkan masuk lo. Merusak suasana lah.

Dasar Sawamura, kau itu benar-benar membuatku semakin penasaran.

Hari ini kau dijemput Chris-_senpai_ menuju ke tempat yang membuatku penasaran. Daerah pemukiman warga yang cukup padat tapi sepi. Dan aku tahu daerah ini. Jalan menuju rumahku. Dan untuk apa kau dan Chris-_senpai_ ke rumahku kalau bisa bersamaku dua puluh empat jam nonstop? Kangen ayahku? Oh ya, bagaimana ya kabarnya? Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung.

Aku melihat banyak orang berjas hitam atau memakai gaun hitam. Seperti berkabung saja. Eh, jangan-jangan ayahku meninggal?

Oh, ternyata dia hanya duduk dan mengobrol dengan temannya. Ada pelatih Kataoka juga. Semuanya berkumpul dan hanya menunduk. Dan Sawamura yang selalu berisik juga hanya diam. Bahunya terus diusap Kuramochi. Mereka berdua diam juga, tumben. Kesambet apa coba?

Woah, dan apa-apaan makanan sebanyak ini? Semua untukku? Mumpung aku lapar, aku makan saja semuanya. Rezeki jangan ditolak, mubazir nanti.

Sambil makan, aku melihat orang-orang keluar masuk satu ruangan yang membuatku penasaran. Kalau aku ingat, itu ruang tengah kan. Ada apa di sana?

Aku mengikuti Sawamura dan Kuramochi yang akhirnya mendapat giliran masuk. Di dalam aku melihat fotoku sendiri dengan beberapa hiasan. Bukan hiasan yang aku suka. Aku melihatnya entah kenapa sedih.

"Sudah setahun kau pergi, Miyuki." Aku mendengar Kuramochi bicara. Karena penasaran, aku duduk bersila di depan mereka berdua dan meneliti ekspresi masing-masing.

Sawamuta terus menunduk, bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat iris matanya yang penuh semangat itu. Dan Kuramochi menatapku sambil gigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa kalian?

"Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat menghajar bajingan-bajingan itu."

Bajingan-bajingan? Siapa yang kau maksud, Kuramochi?

"Jadi kita masih bisa bermain baseball bersama. Atau kau bisa melanjutkan impianmu masuk dunia pro."

Aku lupa soal impian itu, terlalu fokus pada Sawamura.

"Sawamura, kau juga katakan sesuatu. Kali saja Miyuki mendengarmu."

Aku dengar sejak tadi kok, katakan saja. Cuma anehnya aku tidak bisa membalas ucapan kalian. Sejak tadi mulutku dilem, tidak bisa dibuka sama sekali.

"Miyuki-senpai..."

Ya?

"Maaf..."

Maaf?

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Aku juga cinta kamu kok Sawamura.

"Restui aku ya..."

Oh, akhirnya kau memutuskan menikah juga ya, bagus bagus.

"Doakan, semoga Rei-_chan_ mau menerima lamaranku besok lusa."

Oh, akhirnya kau menceritakan isi hatimu. Sudah lama aku ingin mendengarnya. Bagaimana kalian bisa bersama? Ketemu saja jarang. Oh, _chatting_ ya?

"Maaf juga..."

Maaf apa lagi?

"Padahal aku berjanji untuk menikah dengan _senpai_."

Janji itu? Aku ingat, kita membuatnya saat kelulusanku ya.

"Aku harap, _senpai_ tenang di alam sana."

Tunggu, alam sana?

Kuramochi dan Sawamura berdoa, kemudian berdiri pergi. Meninggalkan aku yang hanya kebingungan.

Butuh waktu lama untukku sadar atas apa yang terjadi. Sambil berpikir mengelilingi ruangan yang ada banyak karangan bunga sekaligus sesajen, yang aku rasa untukku semua, bahkan _mitt_ kuning kesayanganku. Rasanya jadi ingin main baseball.

Aku melihat sebuah kertas, betuliskan berita kematian seorang pemain baseball yang dibunuh empat orang fans fanatik. Dikurung selama satu bulan dan berakhir menggenaskan di salah satu rumah kosong. Dan foto korban yang dipajang di sana adalah fotoku.

Miyuki Kazuya, pro baseball player yang dalam waktu dekat akan menitik karir selanjutnya di Amerika.

Bodohnya aku, lupa kalau sudah mati. Terlalu sering di dekat Bakamura jadi ketularan bodohnya.

Jadi ini adalah memperingati satu tahun kepergianku begitu?

Hmmm, aku tidak peduli sih. Kegiatanku mungkin saja hanya membuntuti Sawamura ke mana pun. Dan menunggu sampai dia menyusulku? Entahlah, aku tidak begitu mau memaksakan hal yang malah memberatkannya. Trauma lagi nanti.

Aku duduk di sebelah sawamura yang hanya duduk memegangi segelas jus anggur. Dia sejak tadi tidak menatap mata orang-orang langsung. Terlihat sangat terpukul.

Kasihan.

Aku mengusap rambut Sawamura dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku, "Keluarkan semuanya, Sawamura Eijun." Ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Miyuki-_senpai_."

.

.

.

END

.

.

**A/N:** Saya gak sadar pernah bikin fanfic ini. Mendadak udah end. Kapan saya bikinnya?


End file.
